A Demon's Seal
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is part of an anti-demon organization named Noir. Despite being a member, Kuroko is behind closed doors with no freedom whatsoever. Little did he know that the cause for this is the demon king who has placed his seal on the teal haired boy from the moment he was born.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a snowy day, just like any other in this time of the year. Small snowflakes fell down from the sky, slowly covering the grey and dirty streets of Tokyo with a pure white blanket. Many cars passed the busy streets, forming a huge traffic jam in the city. A day like any other.

Even though today is January 31st, the Christmas spirit still didn't leave people's hearts. Many flocked around the shopping malls and boutiques trying to get the last of the special christmas discounts.

It may not be a special day, well apart from the fact that it is the last day of January. The day was one of not much importance to most people, but certainly the day meant more than the world to a lovely couple who were awaiting the birth of their child in the hospital.

The mother was laying down in a hospital bed in one of the rooms, while her husband sat right next to her for support. Both lay their hands on the mother's stomach which was large. A belly of a woman who is minutes from giving birth. Both smiled knowing that after today, their lives will change forever with the arrival of their child.

'Are you excited?', asked the mother, tilting her head slightly to look at her husband whose eyes were only on his wife's belly.

'Do you have to ask? Im shaking with excitement.' his eyes met hers for a slight moment before returning to the huge belly.

'Any last thoughts for the name?' the mother asked with a soft caring voice of a mother.

'How about… Tetsuya! What do you think?' the man gave a wide smile to his wife, happy with the name he thought of.

'Tetsuya… that's lovely. I like it.' the mother nodded, giving her approval to her husband.

'Tetsuya it is then! I can't wait to meet him.' the man said when he suddenly felt something moving inside his wife's belly.

'Whoa!' the future dad was taken by surprise.

'He's kicking.' the mother smiled as if she couldn't smile any wider than she already is. Both had one of their hands on the large belly, while their other hands intertwined together in a loving manner.

'It is time, Mrs. Kuroko.' the nurse called out from the door with two doctors behind her. The mother shook her head while the nurse and the doctors came to prepare her bed for transport to the operating room.

'Good luck.' said her husband before she was finally taken away to the operating room.

**xXx**

'Reo… I had the impression your taste in souls was far better than this. This is inedible.', a man with fierce crimson red hair, curved black horns and bright heterochromatic eyes (one red and the other golden) said as he sat down in front of a very large dining table. The table could seat at least 50 people, yet the said man was eating in the room alone, with only a man with short black hair standing next to him, holding a tray in his hands.

'Im very sorry Akashi-sama but this is the best I could find. It was the best one in the market. I deeply apologise for my incompetence.', the butler named Reo Mibuchi bowed down to his master.

Akashi sat in a highly luxurious red chair in front of the large table with a fork and a knife in his hands. The fork had something light blue attached to it. The small object was round and transparent, almost giving off an impression of a small ghost. However, this wasn't a ghost but a soul of a human. Judging by the quality of the soul, the human must have been a middle aged woman in her twenties.

The woman must have committed many crimes and sins while she was alive, thus explaining the foul taste of her soul. Akashi sighted after taking a small bite from the female soul, he couldn't bare eating any more of it. He placed his fork down with the remains of the soul on the empty plate and stood up turning to walk towards the balcony behind him.

'Will I ever find a soul suitable to my tastes?' Akashi leaned his arms on the railing of the balcony, his eyes looking off far in the distance.

'I will try to find that very soul master.' Reo said from behind, trying to please his master. Akashi only sighted to his comment and kept on looking into the distance. The demon world was surely a sight to behold.

The land had no leaves or grass, or anything of the like. There are only bare mountains which are decorated with nothing more than rocks and boulders. The sky is dark red with slight fog higher up in the sky. _Truly a sight to behold_, thought the red vampire.

The demon world may not be as full of life as the human world but it still held wonders of it's own. As it is now, Akashi is happy with his kingdom. He has everything, everything he needs he just asks for and it is given to him… apart from a lovely and delicious soul he can feed upon. When will he find it? Will he ever find it?

Akashi turned sharply back indoors and proceeded down the corridors of his palace when he finally arrived in front of the throne room. After opening the large doors, Akashi sat down on his throne and uninterestingly looked down on his subject, the black haired demon who followed him.

'Get out of my sight Reo, I need to recover from the disgusting soul I have just eaten.' and with that Reo closed the large golden chamber doors and left Akashi alone.

Akashi sat on his throne. A throne befitting a demon king indeed. It was large, located at the opposite side of the large chamber doors. The large room also held a large window and other decorations of high class. Luxury itself.

Akashi closed his eyes, _another failure_. Suddenly out of nowhere, Akashi felt a sharp pain in his chest. Akashi's hands immediately grabbed his white shirt from the intense pain. He bend his back to the front as his eyes widened.

'W-What is this… this…' Akashi breathed heavily with every moment, his hands clenching his shirt with more and more force. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes shone bright, when finally the pain slowly started fading away.

Akashi leaned back on his throne, finally free from the intense pain in his chest. The demon breathed heavily but despite of what just happened, Akashi managed a chuckle and a wide grin.

'What is this? This… lovely soul I feel…' Akashi smiled as he stood out of his throne, headed for the portal to the human world.

**xXx**

'He's out!' called out the nurse as loud screams of a baby is heard in the room and outside of it. The now proud mother smiled, her smile reflected her exhaustion but also great happiness she felt at the moment. The father as well was present, watching from the sidelines though a window into the operation room.

Suddenly out of nowhere, from the centre of the room, small winds formed which later on became more fierce. The mother's bed was moved to the wall by the wind, as well as the hospital staff which was by now pushed to the floor near the wall by the fierce wind.

Small electricity currents formed as well, accompanied by the wind as a symbol appeared on the floor. The symbol glowed bright red when finally a figure emerged from the mysterious object.

'W-What's happening?' one of the nurses screamed out, which made the red demon smirk.

'Excuse me for the intrusion. I am here for the child. Give him to me.' Akash held out his hand to the nurse who was holding the newborn baby. 'N-No!', she screamed out, fear clearly present in her voice.

Akashi proceeded to the baby, ignoring the nurse's response. Suddenly, a teal haired woman appeared in front of Akashi, her hands widely spread, trying to stop the demon from advancing to her child.

'Who are you!' the teal haired mother asked the red haired demon who only smirked back. The mother was using the last of her strength as she just gave birth.

'I am the demon king and I have come for the soul of that child. I suggest you hand him over before anyone is hurt.' Akashi extended his arm, waiting for the humans to respond to his threads. Who would define a demon?

'No! That's my child! Go away! There is no way I would give him up to a monster like you!' the teal haired woman gave out her answer, an answer Akashi anticipated, yet did not like.

'I have warned you.' Akashi disappeared, surprising both the mother and the hospital staff behind her. Akashi soon appeared beside the nurse who was holding the baby as he knocked the nurse unconscious and took the baby from her.

'G-Give him back!' the mother screamed with despair. Her baby who was just born has been taken by a monster who has appeared out of nowhere. She ran as fast as she could to her baby but was blocked by the strong winds in the room.

'Such a lovely soul.' Akashi brought his face closer to the baby and inhaled it's scent. Finally he has found what he has been looking for for decades. The purest soul there is. Akashi put his hand on the baby as it began to glow with the color red. The baby soon began to cry.

'S-Stop!' the mother cried out, tears present on her eyes.

Akashi's eyes were only on the baby as the glow on his hand slowly disappeared. He gave out a wide smirk, content now that he has put his seal on the baby. Now, the boy's soul would be his for all eternity.

'I will take my leave now. I will come back for him someday.' with that Akashi placed young Kuroko on a bed and jumped on the area where the large red seal is placed on the floor. Akashi disappeared, back to the demon world, leaving everyone behind, shocked.

'Tetsuya!' the mother called out to her child and ran towards him.

'Tetsuya!' the father came from the door, having witnessed everything that has transpired but was unable to come due to the horrified hospital staff which prevented him from entering the room.

Both parents ran towards their child. The mother took Kuroko in her arms and the father also stood beside them, glad they are both fine.

Suddenly, strong winds began to blow again as a new symbol appeared on the floor. This time the symbol glowed with different color as a new demon emerged from the demon world.

Stains of red covered the room, leaving one person standing and in his arms the newborn baby. The demon smiled as he held out his hand and branded the baby with his seal as well. The demon then left, leaving a bloody room with corpses covered with blood. The blood of the child's parents as well as the hospital staff which was present in the room.

Leaving one _sole survivor_… the baby itself, in a room of blood and death.

* * *

**Author's note**

The idea just came to me and I thought it would be interesting to write it. Unfortunately this fanfic will have VERY SLOW updates because I will mainly be focusing on 'Blood Type S'. When that is finished I will focus on this one more. I will update both but this one will be way slower. You've been warned, so please be patient with me.

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

Kuroko has grown up and has become a member of an anti-demon organisation named _**Noir, **_but unlike the rest of the exorcists, Kuroko is kept behind closed doors. What happens when one day Kuroko is given a task to summon a demon?

**Next chapter: We meet again**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - We meet again**

* * *

Noir. An anti-demon organisation, consisting of more than a thousand members. It is one, if not the most powerful organisation of exorcists in the world. Certainly the most powerful one in Japan. Noir's main headquarters is located in Tokyo. Yes… certainly an unlikely place for an organisation such as Noir. However, Tokyo, unlike any other city or town in Japan, has high activity of demons.

Thus, Tokyo was chosen as the city to house the Noir organisation. The building itself is not located in the centre but rather the edge of the city. Far, yet close if any missions arise.

The large building made an immediate impression of a castle… no… a cathedral better to say. A large cathedral with it's pointed steeple roofs which almost touched the sky and the clouds. The building itself is grey with many decorations on it, mainly large statues, like the one right in front of the entrance which accompanied a large fountain.

Around the building there is greenery. Grass and trees, something you wouldn't find in the city so easily. The building could seem a bit frightening to outsiders at first glance, but to Kuroko Tetsuya, the building felt like home. Along with the vast garden surrounding the building, Kuroko felt truly at peace.

Away from the crowds of people and the skyscrapers in the city. Noir's headquarters really did give off a different kind of vibe. Even though the city is just a step away outside of the gate, which made it available to any customer outside, the place felt somehow separated. At least that is how Kuroko felt.

Kuroko lay down on the soft grass, letting himself sink into the nature. He felt the soft breeze of the warm and gentle wind brush off against his cheeks and his teal blue hair. If he could, he would stay like this forever.

'Kuroko-sama!', Kuroko frowned slightly, annoyed at the sudden interruption of his peace and rest. He tried to stay silent, not moving an inch, hoping the person who called out to him would just give up and leave.

The intruder kept running around the garden calling out Kuroko's name, while the said boy simply lay down still on the grass. 'Found you!", a shadow covered the warm sun from shining it's rays on Kuroko's face. Kuroko frowned again and slowly started opening his eyes.

'You don't need to address me so highly. Just "Kuroko" is fine.' the teal haired boy tilted his head upwards to face the now panting intruder who bent down a bit on his knees in order to catch his breath.

'I apologise. I know Kuroko-sama always keeps telling me this but I cannot help myself. Force of habit?' the man replied. Kuroko sighted and sat up from his laying down position. He turned his upper body to face the man.

'Just "Kuroko", please do drop the "sama", Himuro-kun.', Himuro smiled at Kuroko's response and nodded in agreement. The teal haired teen did not fail to notice the man's usual poker face he always had on at any given moment. Well Himuro always did have very attractive features.

Jet black hair which goes up to Himuro's jaw, with his bangs covering one of his eyes completely. A mole just beside his right eye (the one which is not covered), and striking black trench coat which is the uniform of Noir. Himuro's appearance and charm is known to attract women of all ages, from elderly to children, something which Kuroko found annoying at times.

'Sh- I mean commander Nijimura is calling for you. It looks like he wants you to do another summoning for the research department. He told me to get you right away.', Himuro went from his poker face to a pleading face which made Kuroko sight again.

'Alright but isn't it the third time this week? Why are they conducting such harsh research?' Kuroko now stood up and turned around to face Himuro.

'To defeat your enemy, you have to know them better right? I am sure it will help in our efforts to exter- I-I mean help the demons live in peace with us humans.', Kuroko eyed Himuro again but this time with narrowed eyes. Himuro couldn't help but put back his poker face on.

'Himuro-kun, this is the third time now. First the "sama" then "Shuu" and now "exterminate". Please be aware of what you are saying', 1 - 0 for Kuroko.

'Besides, I do not plan on "exterminating" demons. If so, I will have to politely decline commander Nijimura. As I have done before.', Kuroko made his point loud and clear, 2 - 0 for Kuroko.

'S-Sorry Kuroko. Work is catching up to me and no… we have no plans of killing the demons. It is for simple research purposes. Trust me. Commander Nijimura told you personally if I recall, "We do not kill innocent demons, but those who attack us first are a different matter", is what he said remember?', with hesitation Kuroko nodded back with the feeling of defeat. It was indeed what commander Nijimura had told them from the moment Kuroko became a member. A moment not to be forgotten.

His statement made Himuro grasp a tiny bit of victory. At least now it is 2 - 1, with Kuroko still in the lead. However, his last comment was surely a spear in the chest which ensured Himuro's win so can we say it is 2 - 2?

'Alright, alright. Shall we go Himuro-kun?', Himuro nodded as the two headed towards the large cathedral building.

**xXx**

Kuroko and Himuro walked down the hallways of the headquarters. Much to Kuroko's annoyance, every woman they passed greeted them along the way. Surely it would have been a bliss to Kuroko if the greetings and smiles were directed his way, but they weren't. They were all directed at the direction of his companion who walked alongside him, only returning the greetings with a smile and a wave which send shivers down the women's spines. _As if a pistol shot them_, Kuroko thought.

The corridors, despite how dark the building may seem from the outside, were quite bright with the sun rays infiltrating though the thick glass. Showing the detailed interior design of the building. _Warm to those inside but dark to those outside_, was the first impression the building gave to Kuroko when he first came to the Noir headquarters. An impression which most would surely notice.

'Himuro-kun please stop flirting.', Kuroko finally spoke out his thoughts and discomfort to his companion as they walked.

'I'm not flirting Kuroko. I am simply greeting those who greet me back. Is that bad?', Himuro managed to say before greeting another younger woman who passed by. Annoying Kuroko more and more.

'Please do not expand your reputation even further than it already is.', Kuroko put his right hand on his forehead in discomfort.

'My, my what do you mean?' Himuro hummed, greeting yet another woman on the way.

'Does "Man of _universal_ appeal" ring any bells?', Kuroko asked but received another poker face which was directed to a women.

'Maybe… Maybe not', was Himuro's reply as the two finally arrived in front of a large door which extended all the way up to the ceiling. The door was metal and of high quality, just like the rest of the building. Come to think of it, how did the organisation become so rich? Is it due to the city's funds alone? Surely the organisation has it's influence extended even outside of Japan. Heck, out of Asia. _I take it back, it is perfectly understandable why they are so rich_, Kuroko won his inner battle with his doubts.

'I told you for the millionth time! If you are not able to send supplies on time then it reflects the image of you yourself and your company as well! No! I do not care about the circumstances! I needed those supplies today and you were unable to provide them. Noir will not be initiating any further business with your company. Thank you for the partnership while it lasted and goodbye.', a loud and strong voice echoed from inside the room, making both Himuro and Kuroko flinch. Not only the two of them but also the two guards who stood in front of the door with their sharp lances pointing upwards.

'That's definitely Shuu… I mean commander Nijimura.' Himuro's voice woke the two guards from the shock as they strengthened in their formal positions, noticing the presence of a high ranking official.

'Secretary Himuro, please go on in.', the two guards slowly started to open the door and Kuroko with Himuro proceeded inside. Once inside the room, Kuroko looked around the largely spacious room. A room suitable for a commander indeed.

The room contained high quality materials and housed two tables, one a large desk and the other a glass coffee table located in the middle of the room. Large windows spread through the whole front side of the room, opposite of the door. Carpets, high quality chairs, couches, other necessary furniture and very luxurious looking curtains covering the windows, still letting the warm sunlight inside the room. Nijimura was never the type who liked those gloomy types of rooms.

Himuro and Kuroko stepped forward towards the large desk table which is located just opposite the main doors. A black leather chair was rotated backwards, hiding it's user behind it's large back.

'Shuu, I brought Kuroko just as you've asked.' Himuro was the first one to speak up, as the chair slowly turned from facing the windows to facing the two who just entered the room.

'Tatsuya… how many times do I have to tell you to call me "Commander Nijimura" or just "Nijimura" while at work. You are setting a bad example for the trainees.' the tired Nijimura turned around. His voice was lower than before, probably due to the drainage of energy that phone took from him. Being a commander at Noir was no easy task and Kuroko respected Nijirura for that.

'You as well Shuu? I already got scolded by Kuroko-sama here…' Himuro ran a hand through his black hair.

'Just Kuroko/Nijimura!', the two said in union which took Himuro by surprise.

'OK, OK. I understand. Commander Nijimura and Kuroko', Himuro sighted in defeat, bringing a small smile on both Kuroko's and Nijimura's faces.

'Anyway, Kuroko. I have another job for you. The research department would like to conduct some research on the "Lizam" species. Could you please assist them and summon the demon?' Nijimura's eyes were on Kuroko's, who returned the glare. The atmosphere changed now that a serious topic has surfaced.

'Only if you don't kill the demon', a statement Nijimura expected to hear.

'As usual, we won't kill the demon. Kuroko, we made this agreement years ago when you joined. Why do you keep asking every time we need your assistance?' Nijimura leaned back on his chair.

'Just to be sure.' replied Kuroko.

'It's our policy remember? We only kill the demons who are a thread to humanity. Those who disturb the peace between the two worlds. Both demon and human. We do not kill innocent demons. The summoning today will be for research purposes only. I've told you this many times before.' Nijimura looked and observed Kuroko's reaction. The teal haired teen already knows this, but his stubbornness not to hurt the demons is surely one worth noting.

'I understand.' Kuroko spoke as Nijimura called Himuro over to the table.

'Kuroko-kun please follow the guard over there. He will accompany you to the research facility. I have something to discuss with Tatsuya here. We will join you in a little while.', Nijimura signalled one of the guards at the door to come in. Kuroko headed for the door with the guard, but not before giving Nijimura a worried look, closing the door behind him.

'He's one stubborn kid.' Nijimura leaned back on his chair. Another matter dealt with. Another yet to come… a more serious one at that.

'I wonder who he takes after.' Himuro added. The comment brought a sense of sadness into the air.

'I guess we will never know.' Himuro tilted his head to face Nijimura's hands on the table. His hands clenched, forming two fists. 'If only Noir was stronger… _that_ never would have happened.'

'The past is the past. It cannot be changed anymore. Someday the demon king will surely come back for Kuroko. When that day comes we have to be prepared.' Himuro moved further to the table and placed his hand on Nijimura's shoulder.

'There's no use pounding over it now. Besides, it wasn't your fault Shuu.' with Himuro's words, Nijimura has calmed down a bit. The dark haired secretary was attractive to the ladies… maybe that is the reason why his voice is so calming? Maybe it's a part of his charm? Never the less, even if he didn't want to admit it… it was one of the reasons why Nijimura made him his secretary. His right hand man.

'You think he will come this time?' Nijimura's eyes turned to face Himuro who hesitated in his response.

'I don't know. I just know that someday he surely will… the demon king.', both Nijimura and Himuro exchanged serious glares before Nijimura broke the tension by standing up and walking towards the doors of his office.

'We better get moving Tatsuya. Kuroko-kun is waiting.', said Nijimura as he pushed the door open. Himuro ran towards the door and when he reached Nijimura, both continued walking to the research department.

**xXx**

Himuro and Nijimura arrived in front of large metal doors with the sign _Lab 004_ written on it in large letters. The lab is located deep under the main building. An underground laboratory you may say.

Nijimura proceeded towards a keypad located at the right side of the door. He inserted the security code when the words _Accepted_ came up on the screen and a robotic voice greeted him, opening the large doors.

The two proceeded inside the room, reaching a railing. Underneath, a floor down, there lay a large drawn symbol on the floor, one which was drawn by the researchers in the laboratory. Many researchers in their white Noir uniforms flocked around the area, preparing for the summoning.

Nijimura observed the preparations as one of the researchers approached Himuro to confirm the wellbeing of some of the equipment, since the supplies they have been awaiting for did not arrive as planed. Much to Nijimura's earlier distress.

'Ummm Nijimura-san, I am ready.' suddenly Kuroko appeared next to Nijimura. Frightening him in the process. As usual…

'Kuroko! What did I tell you about this… pooping up whenever you want.', Nijimura said in a fright but calmed down soon after.

'I'm sorry.', said Kuroko with his emotionless face.

Nijimura looked at Kuroko before turning his sights on the symbol below. His gaze met Kuroko again. _It is time_.

Without words, Kuroko knew what Nijimura meant and started walking down the metal stairs towards the summoning circle. Nijimura kept his seriousness, not hiding it from anyone. You would think that a commander's anguished expression would make those lower than him nervous, but no… on the contrary, it made them work harder having Nijimura oversee their work.

Kuroko took his position next to the circle and the rest of the researchers as well started preparing, getting into their positions as well. Some would measure the demonic energy in the air, some would measure the power the portal is emitting, and so on. Everyone has their own duties to fulfil. The main duty, however, the one with which this "operation" you can say, wouldn't be successful or even possible is Kuroko's duty of actually summoning any demon they needed. In this case, the "Lizam" demon. A reptile demon with a resemblance to a large lizard.

'On your signal commander Nijimura.', one of the researchers stated with a louder voice so that his commander could hear him from the upper floor.

'You may begin. Kuroko-kun, whenever you are ready.', Njimura gave his approval. Now the laboratory became quiet waiting for Kuroko to begin and for the demon to appear.

Kuroko took in huge breaths at a time, concentrating on his surroundings. The room is quiet, only breathing could be heard. Kuroko closed his eyes slowly as the symbol underneath him slowly began to shine with the colour light blue.

Small winds formed into strong ones as small currents of electricity appeared as well. The researchers were all holding onto their belongings which would otherwise be blown away by the winds.

'_I summon thee… Lizam!'_, Kuroko called out to the demon, which slowly started to emerge from the portal to the demon world. The researchers gasped, but not Nijimura who observed with an unwavering will. Himura as well was taken aback. No matter how many times he saw the summoning, he couldn't help but be amazed. _How many species of demons are there?_

Himuro tilted his head to the left to get a glance of his commander and as usual, Himuro smirked seeing him unfazed by the event. _He really is commander material… _Himuro thought to himself as he turned back his head to look at Kuroko who held his outstretched hands into the air.

Himuro couldn't help but feel being left behind by his two colleagues. _Since when were they this strong? No… this is not the time for sentiments. Focus on the task at hand._ Himuro went from his inner world to reality. Facing the difficult task ahead. Now that the demon has been summoned. It has to be detained.

'Men! Ready your equipment!' Nijimura gave out his orders as a row of exorcists standing on the higher floor on which Nijimra stood as well, held out their weapons.

The lizard demon gave out a loud roar, sending most of the researchers and Kuroko against the wall, as the other exorcists moved to attack. Himuro as well, took out his sword in anticipation should the demon attack the commander. It is his duty to protect the commander… he would put his life on the line for him if needed.

Suddenly, the lizard demon spurt out. Green liquid covering the whole laboratory. Green liquid… it is the colour of a lower demon's blood. Someone killed it? Who did?

The exorcists stopped their attacks and stood in their tracks. No one had attacked the demon… no one has planned to kill it… yet here it is. Dead. Cut into countless pieces.

As the pieces of the demon's body fell onto the floor, the exorcists still could not comprehend what happened. Seeing the sight, a tear appeared in Kuroko's eyes. He turned to face Nijimura, with tears clearly visible in his eyes now.

'You said you wouldn't kill it!' Kuroko screamed from the bottom of his lungs at Nijimura who was confused as much as anyone else.

'No… it wasn't us…. Kuroko-kun run away! Come here!' Nijimura screamed back to Kuroko who stayed in place.

'So this is the human world? Pretty bright if you ask me!' a new voice appeared in the room and it surely did not belong to one of the exorcists. Both Kuroko and Nijimura turned around to face the source of the voice to find one… no… two human like demons standing on the upper floor, both holding one exorcist dead in one of their hands, before dropping them to the ground.

'So who opened the portal? Someone with high skill that's for sure.' the other demon said as they looked around the lab. Finally one of the demon's gaze fell upon Kuroko.

'It was this brat! I can feel strong demonic energy coming from him.', now both of the demons looked at Kuroko who stood in place. Not moving an inch.

'We don't want to hurt you. Could you please go back to the demon world?' Kuroko asked the two demons who now floated in the air above the seal. All of the exorcists in the room had their weapons raised. Swords, spears, even crosses were pointed at the two demons.

Hearing Kuroko, both of the demons burst out in laughter, holding their stomach due to their hard laughs. '"Please go away", "we don't want to hurt you", do you really think we would leave with that? You brat!', Kuroko expected such a response but still felt saddened by it. Now the demons would have to be killed. _Why? Why does it have to end like this? No… I don't want to see any more blood being spilled…_

The two demons both smirked and headed towards Kuroko with speed. Kuroko's eyes widened, before closing shut, awaiting the pain which was about to befall him. The pain, however, didn't come as Kuroko slowly started to open his eyes in confusion. He was surprised when he saw Nijimura standing in front of him with his sword drawn out, blocking both of the demons attacks.

'Get out of here Kuroko-kun! I'll take care of this!', Nijimura gave his command.

'Please don't kill them', Kuroko begged much to Nijimura's annoyance.

'We don't kill innocent demons, but these two sure as hell are not innocent. Just run away and leave this to me! That's an order Kuroko!', Nijimura raised his voice which made Kuroko flinch. Kuroko stood up, trying to find an opening to escape and when he found it, he started to run.

'No you don't!' one of the demons drew back his sword (which he stole from one of the exorcists) as he went from Nijimura to Kuroko once more. Kuroko flinched and closed his eyes, but sensed a déjà vu as the demon's attack didn't hit. He opened his eyes to see Himuro blocking the attack this time.

'Hurry Kuroko!', Himuro stood in his fighting stance with his sword in hand facing the demon as Kuroko continued his escape.

'You can't stop us! We'll get that summoner and gain unlimited access to the human world! Then when we get bored, we may even eat his soul! It looks so tasty…' the demon facing Himuro said, his eyes narrowed on his enemy in front of him. Himuro just sighted before pushing the demon away and attacking him.

Kuroko ran to the second floor of the lab but stopped in his tracks to look at the situation below. Nijimura and Himuro engaged in combat with the two demons, while other exorcists surrounded the summoning circle where the battle took place. Prepared to aid if the situation deemed necessary.

Instead of escaping as commanded, Kuroko decided to stay. This didn't go unnoticed by the two demons whose eyes were only on Kuroko. The two demons pushed their opponents away and regrouped.

'Tch! Stubborn little exorcists.', one of the demons eyed Nijimura who was his opponent.

'Be careful Himuro. They are high class demons. Judging by their fighting ability and appearance, they are most likely _Class B_. Taking on human forms, but still lacking the power to completely disguise themselves.', Nijimura eyed both of the demon's horns and tails, confident in his guess.

Himuro chuckled, tilting his head towards Nijimura slightly. 'That's good to hear. We've faced worse before.', a smile appeared on Himuro's face.

'Stay focused. Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how weak or strong he or she is.', Nijimura stood in his fighting stance. Himuro looked at Nijimura in admiration before turning back to face the two demons, both of their swords drawn out, facing the two demons.

The two demons looked at the two exorcists with utter annoyance and irritation. Sure they enjoyed the thrill of fighting but right now that wasn't their priority. The two turned their eyes on Kuroko before turning to face each other, both knowing what their next move is going to be.

The two human like demons narrowly turned around towards Kuroko's direction before jumping out into the air towards the teal haired boy. Nijimura and Himuro hurriedly ran to stop them but with their speed they wouldn't be able to get there in time.

The two demons reached the railing of the floor Kuroko stood on, inches away from him. Both of the demon's swung their glowing hands towards the boy, with the intention to harm him. Everything around Kuroko turned into a slow motion like state. The demons attacking, Nijimura and Himuro running towards him, calling out Kuroko's name and the rest of the personnel who were in the room with their shocked expressions facing Kuroko.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly for the third time, this time the attack was unavoidable. Kuroko knows that now for sure, he would be hit. _Is this the end? Will it really end like this?_

Kuroko closed his eyes but opened them slightly when he felt a warm feeling envelop him, just like a warm blanket protecting him from all of the danger around. From where he stood facing the portal, Kuroko noticed that the symbol glowed with the colour of crimson red just behind the two demons who are attacking him.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise as a dark figure appeared out of the portal and moved his hand, slashing both of the demons from behind. The two demons fell onto the ground. They were just inches away from their swords making contact with Kuroko before the blast threw them flying down.

Kuroko stood, baffled by the new demon who made an appearance. Both Nijimura and Himuro had their jaws wide open, looking at the demon who had crimson red hair. _Just like fire… it's beautiful_…, Kuroko thought to himself. Along with his red hair, the other striking feature of the demon were his captivating eyes. One bright red just like his hair and the other a beautiful shade of golden.

The demon smirked seeing Kuroko in front of him. The two pairs of eyes met, captivated by each other. The red haired demon floated in the air as he approached Kuroko.

'Y-You are!' one of the demons who fell from the attack grasped as his eyes lay on the red demon who just appeared. The demon had an appearance of a human, one could mistake him for one had he not entered from the demon world portal.

The red demon turned his head slightly to face the other two lowly demons who lay on the ground beneath him. Not bothering to turn completely, not worth his time or effort.

'You're in the way. begone.', the red demon moved his hand, blowing away the two demons into the demon gate as it slowly began to close.

The portal to the demon world closed, no demon in sight apart from the red demon who seemingly saved Kuroko. Nijimura, Himura and all the other personnel in the lab were shocked. Everything went by the blink of an eye. Incredibly fast.

The red demon began his descend as Kuroko moved further away from the railing he stood next to. The red demon now faced Kuroko, closing their distance with each step.

'Who are you!', Nijimura called out to the demon from the lower floor just as the demon stroke his right hand against Kuroko's cheek softly. Sky blue eyes met crimson red ones once again, the two looked into each other deeply, as if exchanging words with eyes only.

The red demon smirked and turned around to face Nijimura, Himura and the rest of the exorcists. The demon stood high above them with an intimidating aura around him. One full of superiority.

'My name is Akashi Seijuro and I am the Demon King.'

* * *

**Author's note**

WHOA! I never expected the prologue alone to get so many follows and favs. To be honest I expected only about 5 or maximum 10. Something like that. I have no idea how that happened! I just want to thank you so much! Im really curious why you fav and followed it.

I am thinking of creating a poll for the side pairings. Apart from Akakuro, who else would you like to see? I will create the poll so you can go to my profile and vote there. When I get enough votes I will see who the winners are and write about it in the next 'Author's note'.

For those who don't know, in Replace 4 Himuro nicknames Nijimura 'Shuu' while Nijimura just calls him by his 1st name. I thought it was cute so I decide to include it in my fanfic.

Thank you so much for the favs and favourites and please review. It gives me the energy and the will to continue writing.

P.S. Sorry if the 1st chapter is boring.

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

'Stay away from Kuroko.', Nijimura exchanged glances with the demon named Akashi. The two found themselves in an interrogation room, isolated deep underground with special protection barriers.

'I cannot. He has my seal carved on his body, which means that for my services and protection, I will receive his soul in exchange. A contract of sorts.', Akashi noticed Nijimura's panic which the black haired exorcist tried to hide.

'I swear I will find a way to break this contract.', Nijimura's voice was threatening and commanding as Akashi narrowing his eyes in response.

Meanwhile, a teal haired boy stood outside the room, listening to the conversation.

**Next chapter: Red and Blue**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Red and Blue**

* * *

'My name is Akashi Seijuro and I am the Demon King', those words resonated around the room before all of it's occupants realised the exact meaning behind them.

'No way! That's him! He actually exists!'

'I heard many legends about the demon king but I couldn't believe they were true!'

'The most powerful being of the demon world is here! I can't believe this!'

'How can we defeat such a monster… There is just no way…'

All of the exorcists in the room began to panic and question the possibility of their survival now that the demon king himself has come. Some doubted his existence from the very beginning, pushing off the theory as a mere legend and of no significance. However, those were the unskilled and low ranking exorcists.

All of the powerful exorcists knew very well that a demon king must exist. If the demon world exists then there has to be a king. A country or even a nation cannot be without a ruler. If the day would come when the demon king would make his appearance and travel to the human world; chaos was sure to follow.

In the whole room there were only two exorcists who did not falter, and they were the commander and his right hand man, Nijimura and Himuro. The two looked at the dominating demon straight into it's heterochromatic eyes which returned the stare back. Those eyes alone sent shivers down both their spines.

Realising the current situation, Nijimura couldn't help but burst out in laughter, surprising Himuro and everyone else around him.

'Shuu? What's wrong?' Himuro lowered his sword and turned towards Nijimura to check on him, his eyes however never left the demon king. With the presence of such a demon, one cannot let their guard down even for a second.

'I've been waiting for you to show up… demon king. For many, many years… now finally you will fall under my sword like the scum you are.' Nijimura raised his head revealing a huge smile with eyes full of determination and fire in them. His will to fight was incredible and noteworthy.

Himuro was relieved that nothing was wrong with his commander and went back into his fighting position. 'Everyone into their attack positions!', Himuro gave out the order as all of the exorcists in the room obliged and readied their weapons. The soldiers were getting ready for battle as the researchers and other staff slowly and quietly evacuated from the laboratory.

'I acknowledge your determination and your will to fight me human, however, I have no interest in you right now. Don't hinder me by wasting my time. My business is with Tetsuya here, not you exorcists. Get out of my sight.', the tone of Akashi's voice made it perfectly downright clear that the demon didn't have any interest in the exorcists whatsoever.

'Is that so… Well I have no intention of letting you lay a finger on Kuroko, so give up and retreat while you still can demon.', Nijimura replied, which did not please the demon in the slightest.

'You dare talk back to me? How insolent!' Akashi extended his arm which began to glow with the colour of bright crimson red. The colour reflected onto Kuroko's eyes which made him realise the current situation. The teal haired boy stood up and got in between Akashi and Nijimura, stopping the demon's attack.

'Please don't fight! I'm sure there is another way we can solve this!' Kuroko remained in the centre between the two opposing forces. The exorcists at the lower floor and Akashi beside him on the upper floor.

'Get away from there Kuroko! It's dangerous! This is an order!' Nijimura screamed from the bottom of his lungs but he was too late.

Akashi moved closer to the teal haired boy and hugged him from behind. The hug was passionate and loving which made Kuroko doubt that this demon is actually a threat. Still he didn't plan to let his guard down around him.

'I think we need some private time Tetsuya.', Akashi's hand began to glow again, not preparing for an attack this time but setting up a barrier for himself and Kuroko. The barrier was like a black circular sphere which enveloped the two and finally devoured them.

'Damn!' Nijimura quickly ran up the stairs to the black sphere and as soon as he reached it, he tried piercing it with his sword but it was useless. Not even a scratch remained.

'I want this thing down right now! Men, prepare the level 7 countering spell and bring holy water. Time is short so move it!', most of the exorcists moved as fast as they could trying to set up everything Nijimura has commanded them to do.

'This is a hight level barrier Shuu… Even with our efforts it still may not go down. It's the demon king we're dealing with here after all.' Himuro approached the large black sphere and Nijimura who stood by it. He tried to examine the magic used but it is of nothing he has seen during his career as an exorcist.

'I will get Kuroko back even if it costs me my life. I owe it to him and I don't intend to go back on my word now.' Himuro eyed Nijimura and saw his determination. It is at times like these that he is thankful for Nijimura being the one in charge. It is exactly in dire situations like these that you can count on him the most.

**xXx**

_Where am I? What is this place? Have I been here before? Why does it look so familiar? _Kuroko floated in a seemingly endless place. The only visible trait of his surroundings was the colour white. Nothing else was present. No objects, no other colours, nothing. It was like an empty void which Kuroko found himself in.

Suddenly out of nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts, the red demon appeared before him. Kuroko's eyes didn't register him at first but as his eyes became focused on the figure before him, he knew it was the demon which had saved him earlier. With just one blink of an eye, the demon closed the distance between them, being only centimetres away. Their bodies almost touching.

The demon king enveloped the teal haired boy in a warm tight embrace. It surprised Kuroko but what felt even stranger was the notion of himself and the demon floating in the air. Kuroko felt sleepy as well and wondered if it was the effect of the demon's powers.

_I won't hurt you. Everything is going to be alright Tetsuya._ The demon didn't open his lips, or maybe he did, Kuroko had no way of knowing because he couldn't see the demon's face, as he was hugging him. How strange, somehow the presence of the demon soothed Kuroko, making him feel safe.

_Did we meet before?_ Kuroko asked deep inside himself, not actually voicing out his thoughts. It was strange, because he found himself unable to speak, simply hearing the words in his mind.

_Yes. Many times. I have visited you on many occasions inside your consciousness to make sure you were safe. Although, you would never remember anything after you woke up._ The embrace tightened.

_How can you hear my thoughts? How am I unable to speak? Where are we?_

_We are inside your consciousness Tetsuya. Look around you, everything is white symbolising the purity of your soul. The whiter it is the purer a soul is. I am able to enter due to the seal I have placed on you many years ago, because of it we are connected, a bond stronger than no other._

The demon shifted his position to look into Kuroko's eyes. Akashi's eyes softened when his eyes met teal blue ones. He placed his right hand on Kuroko's cheek, caressing it lovingly. Suddenly red light appeared on Kuroko's body as the demon had placed his other hand on Kuroko's chest, showing the seal which was carved on it.

Kuroko flinched and looked at the seal. It was large, stretching from his torso up to his collar bone. The seal was red but only visible when Akashi touched it. The notion surprised Kuroko but what came later surprised him even more.

Akashi moved closer, his and Kuroko's faces just inches away from each other. Akashi's hand which was placed on Kuroko's cheek now moved to cover Kuroko's eyes as he placed a loving kiss on the teal haired boy's forehead.

_I won't hurt anyone with no ill intent. I just came to see you Tetsuya. This time I will protect you with all my might._

Suddenly everything around them began to shine, as if sunlight was piercing through the white space they were in. In a matter of seconds, both Kuroko and Akashi disappeared into the light.

**xXx**

'Don't you move from that spot demon! What did you do to Kuroko!? Answer me!'

'He'll be alright Shuu, I can feel his pulse. He's alive.'

Kuroko could hear familiar voices but they echoed around him, barely forming their true meaning. Kuroko slowly opened his unfocused eyes to see a black figure hovering over him. Slowly but steadily, his eyes began to focus, revealing the silhouette before him to be Himuro.

'Shuu! He's awake!' Himuro turned to face his commander who was in a fighting position, his sword out and ready to kill. Nijimura glanced at Kuroko to check if he really was okay, after confirming it with his own eyes, the commander had no time to spare. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the real problem here, the demon king who was currently surrounded by many exorcists who formed a circle around him. All of them had their weapons out, ready to attack.

Kuroko sat up with Himuro's help. His eyes immediately went to the scene unfolding in front of him.

'Commander what are you doing!?' Kuroko straightened up and asked with a confused expression.

'What does it look like Kuroko? We are detaining the demon king. He's a threat to the whole human kind. We have to kill him now or else many people will suffer.' Nijimura hissed at the demon in front of him. He wasn't pissed by the fact that the demon stood right before him, or the fact that he didn't seem bothered by the exorcists at all… it was that smirk.

The demon king had a wicked smile on his face which irritated Nijimura the most. It showed everything, the demon's thoughts of being superior to the exorcists and the notion that they weren't even worth his effort and time. All of the demon king's thoughts were reflected in that mere smirk.

That more than anything irritated Nijimura the most.

'What's so funny?' Nijimura raised his sword higher into the air as if to intimidate the demon.

'I find it amusing for you humans to think that you can even harm me, yet alone kill me. I am the demon king, you will be wise not to take me lightly.', Akashi's words made the lower level exorcists surrounding him shiver.

'You're so full of yourself. I will be sure to wipe that smirk off your face as I cut you down with my sword.', Nijimura and Akashi looked head on into each others eyes, ready for battle.

Realising the situation is dire, Kuroko unsteadily stood up and ran towards Akashi. He pushed some of the exorcists who were in the way and found himself in the middle of the conflict between Njimura and Akashi.

'What are you doing Kuroko!? Get away from there right now! That is an order!' to say that he was surprised was an understatement, Nijimura expected Kuroko to act in such a way somewhere deep inside him but right now, in this situation, it caused more trouble than it would normally.

Kuroko was always fond of demons in his own way. They were there for him when humans were not. They saved him, they were his friends… Kuroko never thought of the demons as "evil" in any way. No, they were just like humans to him.

'No commander. This demon is not a threat. He comes here in peace. He means no harm so there is no reason to kill him. You said it yourself "We only kill demons who are evil and harm humans, not the good ones"', Kuroko extended both of his arms in an effort to stop the exorcists from attacking.

'That is the demon king Kuroko! He is the most evil one of them all. He has to be killed!'

'He saved me! Didn't you see? No evil demon would do that!'

'That's different! He would protect you but it's a different story for the other humans! He's a danger to us all!'

'Please Nijimura-san. I will vouch for him. He won't harm anyone.'

Uncertain but still standing on his word, Nijimura struggled to come to a decision. The demon king standing behind Kuroko, moved closer and embraced Kuroko from behind, putting his head on Kuroko's left shoulder. Surprising both the bluenette and Njimura.

'Tetsuya is right. I come in peace. I have no business with you humans and I have no interest in you whatsoever. My reason for coming to the human world is Tetsuya only.'

'Silence demon. I didn't ask you anything… and get away from Kuroko or I'll cut off your head.' Nijimura.

'You dare command me? How insolent.' Akashi glared dangerously at Noir's commander.

'Please stop!', Kuroko raised his voice slightly to stop the two from causing more misunderstanding and chaos than they already have.

'Please Nijimura-san. I'm sure we can come to an agreement.', Kuroko looked Nijimura straight into his eyes, pleading his commander to calm down.

Nijimura looked head on straight at the demon. His hand gripping his sword tightly. All the other exorcists encircling them were on their guard as well, waiting for an order from their commander.

Himuro who stood beside Nijimura was feeling uneasy as well but he trusted his commander to make the best choice for everyone. Nijimura is that kind of a person; reliable.

Nijimura's eyes focused on the demon's smirk, still somewhat irritated by it. However, he decided for the path with no violence… at least for now. Nijimura swiftly moved his sword in the air before sheathing it away.

'I'll have your word for it then Kuroko.' with that Nijimura turned away and dismissed the other exorcists.

'Is this really okay Shuu? It's the demon king we're dealing with here.' Himuro asked in a wary tone.

'He's in the human world, thus he's heavily weakened. Still we should be on high alert.' Nijimura replied to his right hand man.

'What about Kuroko-kun?' Himuro glanced at Kuroko and the demon king before turning his gaze back onto his commander.

Nijimura didn't have a reply instead he turned around once more to face the demon king and Kuroko who stood beside the demon.

'Follow me to the interrogation room.' he told the demon before making his leave to the designated room.

Now that the situation has calmed down, Kuroko sighted as if a large boulder was lifted off of his chest._ There will be no more blood spilled today, not human nor demon's._ This fact made Kuroko relieved but now he had to face the demon who was clinging to him tightly.

'I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet properly. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and you are?'

Akashi let go of Kuroko who turned around to face him.

'I am Akashi Seijuro. The Demon King. A pleasure to meet you again Tetsuya.'

'Again?'

'I told you, no? We have already met countless times before.'

'Oi! Didn't you hear my command? Hurry up Kuroko!', Nijimura called out to the two, watching them and waiting from the doors of the lab. He stood at the entrance with Himuro wearing an annoyed look while Himuro had his poker face on… as usual.

'Coming commander!' Kuroko looked back onto Akashi with uncertain eyes. _We've met before but when? I can't remember anything… _But now isn't the time to think about it. He had to obey his commander's orders and follow him into the interrogation room.

'I have a lot of questions to ask you but they will have to wait. Please follow me Akashi-san.', Kuroko began to walk and Akashi followed obediently. He spared a glance at Nijimura who after seeing them continued to walk out of the laboratory.

**xXx**

'Stay away from Kuroko.', Nijimura exchanged glances with the demon named Akashi. The two found themselves in an interrogation room, isolated deep underground with special protection barriers of high level.

'I cannot. He has my seal carved on his body, which means that for my services and protection, I will receive his soul in exchange. A contract of sorts.', Akashi noticed Nijimura's panic which the black haired exorcist tried to hide.

'I swear I will find a way to break this contract.', Nijimura's voice was threatening and commanding as Akashi narrowed his eyes in response.

'You cannot break the contract human. The only way you could do it is if you kill Tetsuya, however, I would kill you before you could even unsheathe your sword so that option is not possible for you either.' Akashi leaned back on his chair.

'You're really confident in yourself.'

'Of course. I am the demon king. You pose no danger to me. You can't even scratch me with your petty little sword.', Akashi wasn't sure but a vain seemed to appear on Nijimura's forehead showing his irritation with the demon.

'Don't underestimate us exorcists! Either way there is no way I would kill Kuroko… which leaves me with only one option.'

'And that is?', Akashi leaned forward onto the table with anticipation.

'Killing you, demon. If I kill you then the contract will be broken.', Akashi blinked twice, thrice before letting a giggle escape his lips, much to Nijimura's irritation.

'What? You think I can't do it?' Nijimura asked in annoyance.

'There is no way you can kill me human. However, I will let you keep that hope in your mind just for my amusement.' Akashi rubbed small tears which came from his eyes, tears of laughter.

The two looked eye to eye as if an invisible battle was happening. One thing is for sure; Akashi and Nijimura don't get along and probably never will.

Nijimura sighted before looking back at Akashi. He leaned a bit closer to the demon, motioning for the demon to do the same which he did.

'I have something to ask you and you must answer truthfully. We're in an isolated room which is soundproof so Kuroko can't hear us. Tell me, what exactly happened 16 years ago? Why did you kill Kuroko's parents? and watch your tongue demon, depending on your answer your life might end right now.' Nijimura narrowed his eyes, death and killing intent emitting from the commander.

'Killed his parents? I did no such thing. Confirm your facts before you ask me you insolent human. I will not stand these threads any longer.', Akashi placed his right hand before Nijimura before flames enveloped his hand. Nijimura backed away slightly, both of his hands placed on his sword ready to unsheathe it.

'What do you mean you didn't kill them? Then what was that massacre at the hospital 16 years ago? Are you telling me that you, the demon that was present, and you who put your wicked seal on Kuroko that day, didn't kill his parents? Don't make me laugh! You must take me for a complete moron to believe you.' Nijimura raised his voice, both irritated and angered by the red head.

'I don't know what you are talking about and I don't intend to repeat myself. 16 years ago I came to the hospital to place my seal on Tetsuya. After doing so I returned to my palace. I didn't kill any of the humans present at the time.' Akashi answered with irritation as well just like the commander.

The atmosphere in the room was intense, it was as if it could be cut down with a knife. Both the demon king and the commander where on guard, both having their weapons out, ready to attack.

'If what you are saying is true… then who killed Kuroko's parents?' Nijimura broke the silence enveloping them.

Akashi looked Nijimura head on. The demon became confused but also irritated by Noir's commander. The human is questioning his knowledge but also his patience. Akashi didn't like the fact that he is not the one in control of this conversation, which made the demon somewhat fascinated by the human, but also very very annoyed and irritated.

'Don't waste my time. Now that we're finished with the conversation, mind letting me out of this room or should I make an exit myself?' Akashi lowered his hand as the flames slowly died out. The demon crossed his arms, while the irritated Nijimura also sheathed his sword but continued looking at the demon, not satisfied with the outcome of the conversation they just had.

**xXx**

Kuroko stood outside the interrogation room, leaning on the wall beside the doors. The room was soundproof so there was no way for Kuroko to hear anything, but when he tried leaning his head onto the doors, he heard bits of the conversation.

The only words he might have heard were "killed" and "massacre" but even then Kuroko was not sure if those exact words were spoken. He just had to rely on his instincts on this one.

'I'm sure everything will be fine Kuroko-sama. Shuu is reliable at times like these.', Himuro approached the teal haired boy, coming from the opposite door of the one Kuroko was standing in front of.

'Drop the sama…' Kuroko said with a deadpanned face.

'Ah sorry Kuroko-kun.' Himuro said apologetically as his right hand scratched the back of his head.

The two stood in front of the door before it opened, revealing two figures. One with a fiery red coloured hair and the other with jet black hair. One would expect the two to be on guard but something told Kuroko that his commander was really irritated by the demon, veins popping out of his forehead in irritation as he walked. The opposite could be said for Akashi however, who maintained calm, even with the obvious annoyance with the black haired human.

Himuro and Kuroko looked at Nijimura and the demon, waiting for some sort of revelation on what had happened and how the talk went.

'Let's go Tetsuya.', Akashi continued walking but not before grabbing Kuroko's right hand and dragging him along.

'Oi! Where do you think you're going demon? Don't forget you are in my domain now. I am the commander of this place. Not you.', with that Akashi turned around, an obvious insult to the red head.

'You cannot tell me what to do human. Nobody can.' Akashi replied with slight anger apparent on his face.

'Ohhh… The last time I checked, you don't even have half of your power. Since you are in the human world, you are bound by it's rules. Also…', Nijimura's eyes moved to Kuroko with concern.

'Now that you're in the human world, you are putting Kuroko in danger. His body acts as a medium to your powers and yourself in this world, meaning the more of your powers you use, the more damage it will do to Kuroko's body.' Nijimura said with evident hopelessness for not being able to prevent it.

Akashi hissed at the irritating human and turned around to face him.

'Looks like I underestimated you human. You are right. Right now my powers are weakened but if I were you I would be wise not to underestimate me in my current state as well.'

'I won't let you use your powers recklessly, for Kuroko's sake. Besides… now you seem more like a familiar than a demon king. How pitiful.', Nijimura said it as if he was planning to say this from the very beginning of their conversation. With this statement, Nijimura smirked at his small victory.

'What did you say?' Akashi raised his voice at Nijimura who stood beside Himuro.

Again the demon king and the Noir commander began to argue, both readying their weapons to attack, with deadly glares. Thankfully, Kuroko went to stand in between them to stop the chaos once again. He sighted as the two stopped when they noticed Kuroko in between them.

'Please don't fight. More importantly, I don't understand the situation very well. Please tell me more about the seal and how it affects my body. How did I even get the seal in the first place? I don't remember Akashi-san placing it on me before.', Kuroko stood with his confused expression between the two while holding his two hands outstretched to both sides for the two ever quarrelling duo to stop.

Nijimura and Akashi looked at each other in wary before they relaxed a bit. The tense atmosphere is yet to leave them though.

'He did it the moment you were born Kuroko. That demon is dangerous. We should kill him while he is in his weakened state.', Nijimura tensed up again and placed his right hand on his sword in wary.

Akashi saw this and narrowed his eyes, while Kuroko stood in the middle, confused as ever.

'What do you mean commander? I don't understand.', Kuroko tilted his head towards his commander to face him, demanding some sort of an answer.

'It's just as I said, he was there when you were born and he is the one…' Nijimura paused for a second, leaving Kuroko and Himuro wonder if he is alright.

'As I said before, he is a danger to us all. We should exterminate him while we still can. Noir was founded for this very reason, to kill the demon king.' Nijimura finally unseated his sword, swinging it before himself in a defence stance.

'Nijimura-san please calm down. Akashi-san said it himself that he came in peace. He has no intention of harming any of us so please-'

'I'm sorry Kuroko, I tried to reason with the demon, I really did but it was impossible after all. He is the demon king, the root of all malice and hatred the demon's bear. He has to be killed.', Nijimura showed no doubt in his words as he stood firm, his sword unseated and ready to kill.

'Nijimura-san ple-'

'Don't waste your breath Tetsuya. You cannot reason with a human like him.', Akashi interrupted Kuroko before he could finish his sentence. Nijimura narrowed his eyes as the demon got closer to Kuroko and put his left hand around the teal haired boy's chest.

'Don't touch him.' Nijimura said.

'I don't take orders from you.' Akashi replied.

'Shuu, please calm down.' Himuro pleaded, trying to stop the conflict, but before he could, a group of guards appeared from both sides of the dark corridor. One group came from the left and the other from the right, completely blocking Akashi's possible escape routes. The demon king did not look pleased by the situation at all. In fact, he felt insulted by the cocky Noir commander.

'Give up and let Kuroko go. We will be sure to lock you up until we know what you're fully capable of. There is no escape… Seijūrō.', Nijimura and the two groups of guards now surrounded Akashi, pushing him into a corner. He did not like this, not one bit.

'Ohhh~ I will be sure to remember you Nijimura Shuzo. Commander of Noir, an anti demon organisation.', with that said, Akashi moved his hand, which was placed on Kuroko's chest, under the teal haired's shirt. Kuroko was startled by the act but even more so when his chest began to glow and a crimson red symbol appeared on his body.

Akashi smirked before his eyes began to glow.

'So long commander.' were the last words Nijimura and the rest of the exorcists heard before the demon king along with Kuroko disappeared into thin air.

Nijimura held his sword tightly before sheathing it away and turning towards Himuro and the rest of the guards.

'Notify all staff of the events which had transpired today. Tell them we are at war with the demon king himself, who has kidnapped Kuroko. I want the demon dead and Kuroko safe and sound back. Issue a search for the two of them.' Nijimura told Himuro who stood fazed at what had just happened. The commander then dismissed the guards and walked towards his office to issue further orders to the rest of the branches in Japan; Find the demon king at all costs… and kill him.

Himuro stood, watching his commander's retreating figure in the distance. The raven haired male sighted before carrying out his given order. _Kuroko-sama please be safe._

**xXx**

Miles away from Tokyo was Kyoto, one of Japan's largest cities. In a black alley near one of the busiest streets, suddenly a crimson light appeared out of thin air, revealing two figures which emerged from the seeming portal.

Akashi and Kuroko emerged from the portal as it closed behind them, leaving behind a hard panting Kuroko whose body was glowing with the crimson seal placed on his chest. Seeing Kuroko's condition, the demon king lowered the smaller boy, who he was carrying in his arms to the ground.

'Tetsuya, are you alright? I used too much of my power. I apologise.', Akashi kneeled down next to the hard panting teal head and examined Kuroko for any injuries.

The seal on Kuroko's body glowed but soon after the glow stopped as the seal disappeared, leaving no trace of it ever being there.

Kuroko started to regain his senses and finally asked Akashi the golden question; 'Where are we Akashi-san? More importantly, what happened? and why are we even here in the first place?'

Akashi sighted in relief, knowing that Kuroko will be okay. He was worried for a second there because he had used a large amount of his power to get them from Tokyo all the way to Kyoto in less than a second. Of course it was nothing for the red haired demon, but considering the effects it had on Kuroko, the demon would have to take into consideration the teal head's body before using his powers from now on.

'You have a lot of explaining to do Akashi-san.', Kuroko deadpanned and tried standing up from the dirty ground, but found it difficult to do due to his body's exhaustion. _Must be because of the crimson seal on my body._

"Let me help you, Tetsuya.', Akashi helped Kuroko get up but when the teal head finally stood, he found it difficult to maintain standing without falling. Seeing this, Akashi picked Kuroko up bridal style and carried the boy towards the light of the city which was shining through the dark alley.

'You still didn't answer my questions Akashi-san. Where are we? And I can walk by myself. Please put me down.'

Akashi smirked and replied 'We are in Kyoto as I have used my powers to get us here. However, because I used my powers, it took a large tool on your body, thus the weakened state you are in right now. I apologise'

Kuroko received some answers but it's still not enough. He was more confused than ever. Akashi saw this and smiled.

'I'll explain in full detail later. Right now, your health is my first priority, and I know just the right person for the job.'

Still confused, Kuroko asked 'What do you mean Akashi-san?'

'I know someone in Kyoto who can help us. He's a doctor of sorts. Once he has a look at you and checks your condition, I will explain everything that has happened in full detail. I promise.' Akashi said when he finally reached the end of the dark alley, the sight of modern Kyoto buildings greeting the both of them.

Akashi began walking down a sidewalk, cars passing them by on the road beside them. They didn't go unnoticed by the public eye as everyone was staring at them. One man carrying another was not something you would see every day after all.

'Akashi-san, please let go. People are watching.' Kuroko whispered to Akashi, knowing others were watching them walking by.

'Why? I enjoy this position Tetsuya. Let them watch.'

'We're wanted men now Akashi-san. Noir is surely searching for us right now as we speak. Drawing attention is not something we want to do. Plus… it's really uncomfortable.'

'Noir can't beat me Tetsuya. There is nothing to worry about.' , Akashi said with a cocky smirk, full of self confidence. This annoyed Kuroko somewhat as he hit the red head with his elbow into the stomach. Akashi immediately let go and Kuroko stood up watching the red head on the ground in pain.

'Let's go Akashi-san. Where are we going anyway?' Kuroko deadpanned as the demon slowly got off the floor and stood up.

'To the Kyoto shrine. I have a friend there.' replied Akashi as Kuroko slowly turned around to leave to the destined location. Akashi swiftly moved and embraced Kuroko into a passionate embrace.

'That was cruel Tet-' the demon couldn't finish his sentence as another elbow attack from Kuroko knocked him out of breath.

'Let's go Akashi-san.', the two then headed to the Kyoto shrine.

* * *

**Author's note**

OMG! This chapter was SOOOOOO HARD to write! Maybe it was because of Akashi's and Nijimura's relationship, I have no idea… but it was so hard to do! It took me days to finish and then edit the chapter into what it is now. I felt so tired writing it. It was like every word took hours to write. What's more, the chapter wasn't supposed to turn out like this at all. It was supposed to be Akashi and Kuroko receiving missions from Nijimura so the story took a whole different turn then it was supposed to. I have no idea what happened here. The story is alive guys! It has a mind of it's own! XO

On a side note, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! I just hope this chapter lives up to your expectations (maybe some people will unfollow by the way it turned out…) I apologise for any mistakes you find, I was just so tired and demotivated writing the chapter. It's all because of my exams. I promise that after my exams finish, I will get my motivation back! Promise!

Also, as for the side pairings… I have decided most of them but for the sake of not spoiling the story for you guys, I will only reveal one confirmed pairing which is… MIDOTAKA! Thank you so much to the people who actually told me what pairing they wanted. I also checked the poll and I pretty much decided which ones to do. I have just one dilemma… MURAHIMU OR NIJIHIMU? Which one of these two do you want? Please write in the review which one you would prefer or just vote on the poll (on my profile).

Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! :) (Will probably be released after my exams, 20ish November… Not sure guys. Can't promise anything right now)

* * *

**Next chapter preview**

'Such a pure soul… I've never seen a human like that in my entire life'

'Shin-chan! Are you cheating on me!?' a black raven haired teen calls out to his green haired companion who stood in front of Kuroko. Examining the boy, his face so close to the teal head's that if it could be any closer, the two faces would touch.

Kuroko felt extremely uncomfortable with the green head's presence.

'Ummm… Excuse me but you're too close… mister…'

'Midorima. My name is Midorima Shintarou. One of the demon lords who serve the demon king, It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kuroko. I heard a lot about you from Akashi-sama'

**Next chapter: The Cursed Shrine**


End file.
